


Razones para no odiarte

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-23
Updated: 2005-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A través de todos estos años he aprendido a controlar el frío. Mejor dicho: que el frío no me controle a mí. En parte es gracias a los lobos, de quienes he aprendido mucho. Más de lo que se pude aprender con los humanos. </p><p>Humanos... </p><p>El cáncer de este mundo, la peste de la Tierra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Razones para no odiarte

A través de todos estos años he aprendido a controlar el frío. Mejor dicho: que el frío no me controle a mí. En parte es gracias a los lobos, de quienes he aprendido mucho. Más de lo que se pude aprender con los humanos.   
  
Humanos...   
  
El cáncer de este mundo, la peste de la Tierra.   
  
Lastiman, odian, son egoístas… podría estar horas enumerando sus defectos, muy bien sabidos por todos. Aun así se creen los dueños y amos de este lugar.

  
En los lobos no veo eso. Uno puede mirar a sus ojos amarillos y encontrar la pureza, el compañerismo y la lealtad. Valores que los humanos ya han olvidado. Maldigo haber sido humano, hubiera preferido ser un gusano.

  
Lo más gracioso es escucharlos hablar entre ellos. Me divierte más cuando me nombran: Salvaje, sucio, pulgoso, sarnoso... mientras ellos se creen la gran cosa. Son mis compañeros de batallas, eso no lo puedo negar. Y por eso debo permanecer entre ellos; pero cuando puedo me escapo a lugares que ni ellos conocen.

 

 Escalando y atravesando fríos y peligrosos obstáculos. No, nadie conoce ni remotamente uno de mis tantos refugios. Yo veo a mis lobos llegar con extrema facilidad, y debo admitir que a pesar de mi preparación, me cuesta, aun más la bajada.

  
Siempre hay desprendimientos y avalanchas, más en las zonas altas, pero mis lobos y yo somos astutos.

 

Un gran desprendimiento me obliga a caer. Toco suelo y observo a mis costados... ¡Mis lobos!

 

Todos sepultados...

 

Con dificultad logran salir de a uno, pero Alpha, maldición, no lo encuentro. “Alpha... aquí estás, tranquilo... tranquilo...” Observo el panorama, desolación. Tres lobos heridos de gravedad y Alpha inconsciente. Sé que está vivo, pero no puede caminar. Hay que subir. ¿Cómo lo haremos? No me iré sin ellos, no... “piensa Phenril, piensa”.  
  
—Veo que estás en problemas.  
  
La odiosa voz de Alberich llega a mis oídos. No lo escucho, tengo asuntos más importantes que atender. Ahora mis prioridades son los tres lobos heridos y Alpha. Uno de los cuatro ya se recuperó.   
  
—No molestes —estoy enojado, buscando la manera de cargar con los cuatro. Uno de ellos me demuestra que puede caminar uniéndose con los otros tres que están en perfectas condiciones.  
—No podrás... por más que seas un guerrero tienes solo dos brazos. No podrás cargar cuatro lobos heridos, será peor para ellos.

  
Lo ignoro. Lo que menos necesito en este momento es que alguien me diga que no puedo. Maldición _tengo_ que poder.

  
—Agradece que te seguí por curiosidad... que si no, tú y tus lobos se quedaban sepultados aquí.

  
Giró y lo observo. Nadie jamás me había seguido, yo siempre estuve seguro de eso. Nadie conoce mis refugios.

  
—“Lobito”, no seas necio, reconoce que necesitas ayuda para cargarlos.

  
Era cierto. Entre los dos podríamos; pero no, no me rebajaré a pedir ayuda, yo no necesito de los humanos.

  
—Bueno, me iré —dijo Alberich cruzado de brazos, a punto de marcharse.

 

Maldición Alpha. Algo debo hacer. Solo por ti me tragaré mi orgullo.

  
—Alberich, espera...  
—Oh, ¿ahora sí quieres mi ayuda?  
—Lleva a Alpha —dirijo redimido— Yo me encargaré del resto.  
—No, no, no —había sorna en sus palabras—, ¿no tienes educación? Así no se piden las cosas.

Mordí mis labios. ¡Maldito engreído! Sin más opciones, miré a Alpha antes de hacerlo.

—Por favor ¿me ayudas?  
—Así me gusta más —hizo una breve pausa—; pero...

  
Ahí, los humanos demostrando la clase de basura que son: Siempre todo han de hacerlo por conveniencia. Alberich se me acercó y me lo susurró en el oído.

  
—Aquí no porque se me congelará; pero cuando lleguemos tendrás que “agradecerme”.  
  
No entendí muy bien a qué se refería, pero sin más opciones acepté. No había tiempo que perder, Alpha necesitaba cuanto antes atención y el frío no ayudaba para nada.   
  
—¿Lo harás lobito? ¿Harás lo que yo te ordene?  
—Sí... pero carga ahora mismo a Alpha y llega cuanto antes.  
  
Cargue los otros dos lobos y comenzamos a volver. El camino era difícil y yo me preguntaba cómo demonios Alberich me había alcanzado... eso no importaba ya.

  
De vez en cuando los perdía de vista, a él y a Alpha, pero sabía que lo estaba llevando por buen camino. El resto de la manada seguía adelante y a mí se me dificultaba el camino por el peso de los otros dos lobos heridos.

  
Llegamos... por fin llegamos. El calor del cuarto era reconfortante. A pesar del olor a “perro sucio” como dicen todos. Yo ya estoy acostumbrado y no me molesta, pero puedo ver que a Alberich sí.   
Desde que Hilda me dio permiso, mis lobos tienen un cuarto propio, aunque ellos prefieren corretear por los alrededores, eso lo sé; pero por lo menos a la noche tienen un lugar donde refugiarse del frío.

  
Alberich dejó a Alpha sobre su camastro y yo comencé a curarlos. Ellos, gracias a su naturaleza saben cómo curarse las heridas, aun así era consciente que Alpha necesitaba una ayuda extra. Observe la pata herida. No estaba nada bien. Improvisé un vendaje, pero llegué a la conclusión que lo mejor era dejarlo al aire libre, limpiarlo bien y permitir que la saliva terminara su trabajo.

 

Los lobos lamen sus heridas, es el mejor remedio, aunque los ignorantes digan que trae enfermedades.

  
Observé que mi compañero de batallas seguía parado en el cuarto, giré mi vista cuando terminé con Alpha y lo vi ahí, en medio de la habitación. Comprendí que estaba esperando su recompensa.  
  
—¿Qué quieres? —pregunte con enfado, aún arrodillado.  
  
Alberich se acercó hasta donde estaba y me tomó del pelo. Creí que sus intenciones eran luchar, pero cuando aferró una de mis muñecas comprendí que no. Me obligó a que lo tocase... él manipulaba mi mano y poco a poco su miembro comenzó a reaccionar.

  
Sin tapujos lo liberó del encierro y comenzó a masturbarse enfrente de mí. Mi cara... yo podía oler su sexo. Cuando estuvo duro en su totalidad apoyó la punta en mi boca. Desvié el rostro con brusquedad, pero él me obligó a rozar con los labios su miembro. No abrí la boca, solo podía sentir la calidez en los labios y sentir en la nariz aquel olor tan característico.

  
Alberich me dijo algo, me nombró a mis lobos, entonces supe que esa sería su recompensa... Asqueado abrí mi boca permitiendo la invasión. Su pene se abría paso a través de mi garganta. Un sabor penetrante y salado. Me dio indicaciones de cómo debía hacerlo. Nunca había hecho algo semejante. Así que cuando él me indicó lamer, lamí. Cuando él me indicó succionar, succioné…

 

 Alberich gemía y me soltaba palabras que jamás en mi vida me habían dicho. “Qué lindo eres” “así... qué bien que lo haces” “¿Te gusta? Si, se nota que te gusta” Y alguna otras que eran más obscenas. De repente, aquello que yo conocía, que a veces a mí también se me escapaba cuando a la noche deslizaba mi mano, surgió de su miembro, inundando mi boca y todos mis sentidos. Era fuerte, extremadamente fuerte ese sabor.

 

Debido a la presión que ejercía la mano de Alberich tuve que tragar todo. Me alejé de él, asqueado; pero no hizo falta, pues guardó su miembro y se fue con prisa. Entonces yo seguí ocupándome de Alpha.  
  
Pasó una semana y creí que la pata de Alpha mejoraría, pero en apariencia la herida comenzaba a infectarse. Ante la idea de verme en la obligación de amputarle aquella extremidad me desesperé. ¿Cómo haría? Necesitaba algunos medicamentos, antisépticos, pero... los medicamentos son para uso de los guerreros. No puedo ir y pedirle a Hilda para mi lobo, solo estaba al alcance de los humanos. ¡Maldito egoísmo humano! Se creen que solo ellos tienen el derecho a la salud.

 

Llamado por mi desesperación apareció Alberich. Yo no tenía ganas de hablarle. En realidad nunca tenía ganas de hablar con alguien; pero él sí lo hizo al darse cuenta de la situación.  
  
—Parece que tu lobo necesita medicina.

  
No le contesté, seguí al lado de Alpha acariciándole la melena. Los demás lobos andaban por los alrededores de la cabaña, cazando y alimentándose. Mientras Alpha agonizaba en la precaria cama.

  
—Si quieres... puedo traerte... —En sus palabras noté sus intenciones. Claro, para él no era problema robar algunos medicamentos—. Si no quieres entonces me iré.

  
De nuevo me encontré en el serio dilema. Supuse que había intenciones ocultas en su supuesta ayuda.

  
—¿Tendré que…? —balbuceé haciendo un gesto con mi mano, señalando mi boca. Alberich rió fuerte, así que por lo visto yo estaba en lo cierto.  
—Parece que vas entendiendo como funciona el mundo, lobito —dijo acercándose, pero yo fui más rápido.  
—Antes tráeme ese medicamento. Alpha lo necesita.

  
Por lo visto aceptó, porque se fue sin decir nada.

  
**(…)**

  
_Alberich se adentro al enorme Palacio caminando con prisa. Ingresó a un cuarto espacioso y en el que Siegfried leía un libro. Alberich pasó a su lado ignorándolo para abrir la puerta de un amplio mueble. Quitó un par de medicamentos y vendas ante la estupefacta mirada de su compañero._  
  
—¿Y eso? —era su obligación estar al tanto de todo.  
—Los necesito —fue la escueta respuesta, sin mirarlo siquiera. No necesitaban pedir permiso para quitar medicamentos si era necesario.

_Se hizo así de un antiséptico, anestesia local, vendas y vaselina._  
  
Siegfried siguió en la lectura, pero cuando Alberich se fue, dejó de lado el libro y se puso de pie, curioso por saber para qué o para quien estaban destinados esos medicamentos. Además tratándose de Alberich, algo sucio debía traerse entre manos.

_  
Lo siguió, cuando vio a su compañero entrar a la cabaña de lobos de Phenril, con un gesto de desaprobación volvió al Palacio y allí se quedó._

  
**(…)**

  
—Aquí estoy lobito...  
  
Escuché decir y cuando volteé vi que traía en sus manos los medicamentos. Aunque también note que traía vaselina. ¿Para qué sería la vaselina? Yo no se la había pedido.

  
Comencé a curar a Alpha con Alberich parado a mi lado. Cuando finalicé de limpiar la herida me puse de pie y lo miré dándole a entender que ya estaba listo.

  
Como si de un ritual se tratase, o mejor dicho de una rutina, bajé la mano a su entrepierna. Por lo visto le gustó, porque me sonrió de manera extraña. Quise agacharme cuando el miembro estaba duro en su totalidad, pero mi compañero me tomó por los hombros impidiéndomelo.  
  
—Haremos otra cosa —me susurró en el oído. No pude evitar estremecerme al sentir el cálido aliento de Alberich en mi cuello. Me pregunté qué haríamos cuando de un empujón me arrojó al suelo. Quise levantarme para golpearlo, pero me desconcertó cuando se situó encima de mí.

 

Ahora su lengua recorría mi cuello, humedeciendo la zona. No supe qué hacer, me quedé quieto, expectante...

  
Comenzó a desvestirse frente a mí. Una vez desnudo volvió a acostarse sobre mí y empezó a quitarme la ropa. Yo intente evitarlo, pero en pocos segundos estábamos en las mismas condiciones.  
  
—Qué bien te ves así.  
  
Me dijo eso y me pestañeó estupefacto. Sin previo aviso se situó entre mis piernas, de manera casi mecánica o instintiva las cerré, pero él no me lo permitió. Tanteó con la mano buscando algo, no supe que era hasta que sentí algo frío en mi intimidad. De nuevo me contraje. Estaba desconcertado, no sabía qué... ¿y ahora?... apoyó su miembro en la entrada, la punta luchaba por abrirse paso a través de mí. Intenté evitarlo, pero él me nombró a Alpha y supe que tenía razón. ¡Malditos humanos! Una vez más queda demostrado la basura que son.

  
Exhalé un grito que, creo, se debió haber escuchado en todo Asgard. Sin miramientos empujó con el pene desgarrándome por dentro. Sentía que me partía en dos. Me tomó por las muñecas y me sentó sobre su miembro. Su rostro… jamás había visto una expresión así y menos en Alberich.

  
Parecía que mi compañero no se decidía porque se colocó de nuevo sobre mí y comenzó a moverse de una manera descontrolada, gimiendo y diciendo frases inentendibles. Yo intenté no llorar, no quería demostrarle debilidad, pero aquello me estaba matando en vida. Quería cuanto antes que finalizara la tortura. Su pene entraba y salía, causándome ardor y dolor. Un dolor jamás experimentado.

 

Aunque el sufrimiento más que nada se debía a la humillación de sentirme impotente... Impotente de evitar algo que me hacía daño. No entendía por qué lo hacía, o sí, pero prefería hacer de cuenta que no. El tormento terminó cuando lo sentí caliente, escurriéndose por mis nalgas. Asqueado me acurruqué sobre las mantas y cuando me cercioré que Alberich ya se había ido. Dejé que mis lágrimas fluyeran solas.  
  
Pasadas las horas, afuera ya era de noche. Como pude, me compuse y busqué mi ropa. Me vestí y me acerqué hasta donde descansaba Alpha. Me quedé a su lado acariciándolo. Mañana necesitaría más medicamentos; pero yo no quería pasar otra vez por lo mismo. ¿Qué podía hacer?

 

Alberich podía buscarme los remedios, pero no quería experimentar ese dolor y esa humillación... Alpha los necesitaba, necesitaba la cura. No tendría más opciones. Aceptaría otro trato sucio con él.

 

Siento que tocan a la puerta. 

¿Alberich? ¿Otra vez? ¿Vendría por lo mismo? Abrí la desvencijada puerta de madera encontrándome con Siegfried.  
  
—Hola, Phenril —dijo y sin invitación se metió a la cabaña. Observaba el panorama, escudriñando todo con la mirada.   
—Veo que uno de tus lobos está mal. —Eso era más que evidente ¿no? Alpha reposaba en la manta y a pesar de comprender su situación estaba inquieto por salir a correr, pero sabía que no podría hasta que su pata no se recuperase al menos un poco más— ¿Para eso eran los medicamentos?  
  
Yo no supe qué hacer ni que decir. ¡Maldición! ¿Y ahora qué excusa presentaba? Aunque en su mirada no había enojo, sino más bien comprensión. Solo asentí con mi cabeza bajando la vista, apenado.  
  
—Lo siento... —susurré.

  
Siegfried miró los medicamentos esparcidos en el suelo y la vaselina. Hizo un gesto de desaprobación antes de hablar.

  
—No te preocupes. ¿Te los trajo Alberich?

  
Asentí de nuevo y parecía que algo en la cabeza de Siegfried andaba dando vueltas, por que comenzó a asentir comprendiendo la situación.

  
—Phenril —dijo con excesivo tono comprensivo— si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo. No hace falta que te involucres con Alberich —asintió, mirándome de manera intensa—. Si necesitas medicamentos, vienes y me lo dices a mí.  
  
Me quedé realmente asombrado, asentí e intenté hablar; pero... un momento. De seguro era algún truco sucio, como el de Alberich, otra vez me encontraba en el mismo lugar y en la misma situación. Sin pensarlo dos veces, con recelo a la propuesta de Siegfried se lo pedí.  
  
—Necesito más antiséptico.  
  
Asintió y se retiró de la cabaña. Me quedé junto a Alpha pensando. Quizás Siegfried no era tan osado como Alberich. Quise anidar esa esperanza en mí.

  
Al rato, Siegfried volvió con el medicamento y yo me sorprendí cuando en vez de dármelo se inclinó hasta donde estaba Alpha.  
  
—Dile a tu lobo que no me muerda.

  
Tardé en reaccionar, pero comprendí la situación.

  
—No te preocupes. Él sabe que lo estás ayudando, no te morderá.  
  
No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, mis ojos no daban crédito a semejante escena. Siegfried curaba con esmero y dedicación, concentrado en la pata herida de Alpha. Nunca, ningunos de mis compañeros, se había atrevido siquiera a tocarlos. Si bien decían no temerles, causaban repulsión.   
  
—Buen muchacho —dijo Siegfried sacudiendo la melena de Alpha. Ahora sí... no sabía qué hacer o qué decir. Debía encontrar la forma de agradecerle.  
—Creo que con esto será suficiente —dijo— cualquier cosa, vienes y me hablas a mí —reiteró—, directamente a mí. Nada de pedirle ayuda a Alberich, ¿me entendiste?  
Asentí.  
\--¿No —cuestioné con sorpresa— no te debo nada?

  
Siegfried me sonrió.

—Yo no soy Alberich. Lo único que te pido es que cuando necesites ayuda acudas a mí. Solo eso.  
  
No podía dejar que mi compañero se vaya así. Primera vez en mi vida que me cruzaba con un humano que prestase ayuda sin pedir nada a cambio. Me quedé estático, esperando algún movimiento, porque era un humano y tarde o temprano daría a conocer las intenciones ocultas tras su ayuda; pero no... Siegfried se estaba yendo.

  
Sin pensarlo más, antes de que se retirara, me situé frente a él y baje la mano hasta su entrepierna.  
  
—¿Qué haces? —Me preguntó un poco molesto, sorprendido por mi actitud.

  
No presté atención a sus palabras y seguí acariciando esa zona. La fina tela del pantalón me permitió advertir que comenzaba a reaccionar.

  
—Phenril... espera...  
—Tengo que agradecerte —le dije con el fin que comprendiera mi necesidad.

  
Me incliné hasta su miembro, pero me tomo por los hombros. Al igual que Alberich, quizás él también tenía las mismas intenciones.

   
—No hace falta... —me asombró— ya te dije: no soy Alberich...—Y me sonrió. Una sonrisa pura y hechizante.  
—Pero yo quiero... comprende... necesito...  
  
Supo interpretar mi balbuceo nervioso, comprendió mi necesidad... aferró mi cintura y me abrazó. Un abrazo cálido. Nunca nadie me había abrazado igual, me sentí extraño y hasta un poco tonto... Se separó de mí y me observó. Volvió a sonreírme y yo, desesperado, busqué su pecho apoyando la cabeza. Era reconfortante aquello... debía reconocerlo.   
  
—Eres encantador —dijo Siegfried—, pero no haré nada por compromiso, no quiero hacerlo si sientes que es una obligación.  
  
Negué con la cabeza y por primera vez en mi vida le sonreí a un humano. Por lo visto eso causó algún efecto en mi compañero, porque se me quedó mirando, como deliberando algo consigo mismo.

 

Con lentitud comenzó a acercar los labios a mi boca. Me sentí nervioso, aun más nervioso que cuando estuve con Alberich. Mi cuerpo temblaba, intente controlarme y lo conseguí. Por fin su boca llegó a destino, dándome el que sería mi primer beso. Fue cálido, aun más extraño que el abrazo, a diferencia de lo que juzgué no era desagradable sino todo lo contrario. Su lengua furtiva recorría mi boca, mordisqueándome los labios. Estuvimos así por un buen rato hasta que sentí que mi miembro se erguía a causa de sus caricias, pues sus manos habían bajado hasta mi trasero. Me sentí invadido por un calor jamás experimentado. Cuando mi miembro estaba así, yo sabía lo que debía hacer para calmarme... bajaba mi mano y lo acariciaba hasta que el semen salía de mi interior dejándome satisfecho, más tranquilo y feliz. Ahora me sucedía lo mismo, pero no estaba solo... No sabía qué hacer...

 

Bajé mi mano hasta mi miembro y comencé a acariciarlo como solía hacer, pero Siegfried, riendo, quitó mi mano a la vez que me hablaba.  
  
—Tranquilo. Ya llegaremos a esa parte. ¿Seguro que quieres esto?  
  
Se quedó observándome, por lo visto notó que yo estaba desconcertado por todo lo nuevo que me ocurría. En respuesta comencé a desvestirme; no sé por qué, pero necesitaba que sus caricias llegaran a mi piel. Necesitaba sentir sus manos sobre mi cuerpo.

  
Desnudo me acostó sobre unas mantas bien mullidas. Seguimos con lo mismo nada más que ahora todo era más intenso. Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo y su boca no dejaba de besarme. Comenzó a acariciar mi cabello y yo sin saber muy bien qué hacer imitaba sus movimientos. Así que me entretuve un rato largo con sus bucles, jugaba con ellos como si fueran resortes. Su pelo largo cayó sobre mi pecho cuando se situó encima de mí. Notó mi incomodidad, pues en ese momento comprendí que pasaría lo mismo que con Alberich esa tarde... y mi ano aún me dolía.  
  
—Tranquilo. Si no quieres, lo dejamos aquí...  
—No quiero que esto se termine —dije sincerándome. Aquello comenzaba a fascinarme, era muy especial y reconfortante—; pero no me gusta que me duela...  
  
Siegfried rió frente a mis inocentes palabras... eso había dicho: Que yo era inocente. Aunque me tranquilizó cuando agregó que eso le encantaba. Visualizó la vaselina que Alberich había usado conmigo y abrió el pote embadurnándose la mano. Mano que segundos después fue a parar hasta mi trasero. Me asusté, tontamente me asusté y por poco más echo a perder todo. Con palabras amables y besos suaves Siegfried logró serenarme de nuevo, si bien mi corazón latía a mil, amenazando con escaparse.

  
Con paciencia comenzó a introducir su pene. A diferencia de hoy a la tarde, esta vez entró con más facilidad. Comenzaba a gustarme porque Siegfried se encargaba de acomodarme cuando el dolor era demasiado. Me tranquilizaban sus palabras y sus caricias. Vuelvo a decir, a diferencia de Alberich, Siegfried no me infundía ni miedo, ni asco, ni nada parecido... si no seguridad, ternura y placer. Comenzaba a gozar con un miembro dentro de mí.

  
Mi pene seguía tan duro como al principio y eso me sorprendió gratamente.

  
Aun el miembro de Siegfried no había llegado al fondo, pero me sentó sobre su pene. Pegué un grito que fue opacado por los besos de mi ocasional amante.

  
Me indicó cómo debía hacer para gozar yo también. Debía frotar mi miembro contra su abdomen y así el semen saldría solo. No entendí, pero al sentir sus potentes manos sobre mi trasero, y su pene en mi interior, me descontrolé. Jamás había actuado así. Como si estuviera en transe comencé a gemir y a mover mis caderas con salvajismo, hasta que la voz de mi compañero frenó mi alocado vaivén.  
  
—Espera... tranquilo, espera... que me harás acabar rápido... Cómo te mueves... Eres una bestia... ¿Nunca has hecho esto antes?... No... No te creo...  
  
Me avergonzaron mucho sus palabras. Sonrojado negué con la cabeza y hundí el rostro en su cuello deteniendo mis movimientos. Él aprovechó para acariciar mis cabellos y susurrarme.  
  
—No me molesta... Me encanta.  
  
Entonces comprendí que lo que hacía no le molestaba y no estaba mal. Volví a la carga dando rienda suelta a lo que sentía. Hasta que de improvisto mi néctar surgió solo, como Siegfried me había dicho. Aquello, sin duda, era mejor que cuando lo hacía a la noche, solo en mi cama. Fue un desastre, su estómago sucio por mi semen... El olor nos llegó a los dos como un poderoso afrodisíaco. Eso en apariencias lo motivó pues comenzó a gemir y soltar gritos varoniles a la vez que se descargaba en mi interior... llenándome, saciándome.

  
Con infinita ternura y delicadeza me acostó sobre su pecho., para luego acariciar mi pelo. Yo me dejé llevar por la grata sensación, sintiendo muchas emociones nuevas me quedé dormido, confundido con todo lo ocurrido.

  
Desperté solo. Observé a Alpha y ya estaba de pie. Corrí hasta él y lo abracé con rudeza. Yo sonreía y reía a causa de su mejora. Caímos los dos al suelo y comenzamos a jugar. Él mordía mi brazo feliz y agradecido. Unas lágrimas rebeldes de felicidad se escurrieron por mis ojos.  
  
—Alpha, supongo que querrás salir a correr con los demás. —Así que le abrí la puerta y salió presuroso no sin antes voltear para esperarme—. Ve... Más tarde me uniré con ustedes.

  
Una vez que Alpha salió corriendo para unirse con la manada, volteé en busca de mi ropa encontrando una nota.  
  
“Cuando necesites ayuda no dudes en pedírmela  
Cuando necesites compañía no dudes en pedírmela.”  
  
Comprendí que “ayuda” y “compañía” son dos cosas muy distintas.   
  
... y pensar que yo creía que no existían personas buenas. Que las llamadas _personas buenas_ era gente que hacía acciones por los demás a cambio de algo. Pues en nuestro egoísmo -yo también me sumo, lamentablemente soy humano- ayudamos a los demás para sentirnos bien con nosotros mismos. No porque la otra persona necesite ayuda, si no porque no queremos sentirnos mal cuando se la neguemos, y en cambio vanagloriarnos por nuestra ayuda prestada.   
  
Sonreí frente a la idea de ver caer todos mis principios. Tal vez en el mundo sí había un humano que valía la pena, tal vez sí existían personas que obraban de buena fe sin esperar siquiera el reconocimiento pertinente a cambio. Aún no todo estaba perdido, mi fe en la humanidad no había muerto... guardé la nota y me vestí para unirme con la manada.

**  
Fin**

 

23/08/2005

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.


End file.
